New Years
by Skilverlight
Summary: New Years Challenge Fic; Kuroko and the rest in various situations. Contains various pairings.[GOM/Kagami/Kasamatsu/Takao]
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: AoKaga, KiseKaga, KagaKuro, KiseKuro, KasaKise, GoMKagami, AoKuro, AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka

Warning: NSFW (ish), Obligatory tags (please dont mind lmao), These are all over the place.

_This was a challenge I presented myself with: A friend was to give me a "word", the word was to be used in a story no longer than 25 words. This was an incredibly fun project, and the last thing I've written for the 2012 year. Happy New Years!_

* * *

**Word: Wristband**

Kuroko spends an inordinate amount of time looking at a particular wristband set at the store. Why? Well, _Kagami._ That's all there is to it.

* * *

**Word: Lightbulb**

Kuroko wonders how many basketball players it takes to change a light bulb; his answer comes when it takes the entire team and their coach.

* * *

**Word: Canister**

Kagami feels relatively idiotic fighting to get the canister of coffee open when Kuroko—who's substantially smaller than the burly teen—opens it with ease.

* * *

**Word: Smut**

Kuroko grimaces when he sees just what Aomine's ogling, "Smut, Aomine-kun; what happened to homework?"

Aomine grins, "Tetsu, wanna see how flexible you are instead?"

* * *

**Word: Underwear**

Kise's eyes refused to leave Kuroko's form as he stripped his clothes; the blond practically fainted upon discovering the smaller teen was wearing lacey underwear.

* * *

**Word: Bread**

"If I were bread, would you be my butter?" Aomine waggles his brows suggestively in Kagami's direction; Kuroko gives a snort in amusement beside them.

* * *

**Word: Plush**

Kagami kisses Kise gently; derives a gasp from the blond when he kneads his bottom with strong hands and slips in tongue between plush lips.

* * *

**Word: Nonsense**

"Nonsense," Akashi murmurs while mouthing Kuroko's collar bone with tongue, teeth, and lips, "No one will come, Tetsuya. You need not worry about being seen."

* * *

**Word: Scissors**

They use scissors to cut the pants off Kagami at the hospital, leg swollen from injury. Once home, he's pinned by Aomine and kissed lovingly.

* * *

**Word: Tree**

Kuroko glanced around before backing Kise up against the tree, grabbing his tie, and pulling him into an open-mouth kiss much to the blonds surprise.

* * *

**Word: Furry**  
_#i am not sumimasen about this #no really im not #in which midorima's part cat #midorima hates cats_

Takao pet the furry white tail that accompanied equally white ears atop Midorima's head in fascination, snickering as it twitched in irritation, "Lookin good Shin-chan."

* * *

**Word: Coffee**  
_#kuroko steals aomine's coffee #he hates it #kuroko's far too addicted to vanilla shakes #i don't blame him_

Kuroko's face slipped into a grimace of disgust after taking a sip of Aomine's coffee, "This is disgusting Aomine-kun. How can you even drink this?"

* * *

**Word: Gun**

"You've, ugh, got quite the gun there," Kagami murmured, face red upon realization of how _big_ Aomine was and how _that_ was going in him.

* * *

**Word: Six**  
_#miragen + Kagami #implied orgy_

Kagami easily learned how daunting having six lovers was, especially when all six were ex-Teikou members and incredibly possessive (and dominating) in their own ways.

* * *

**Word: Power**

Power came easily to Akashi; directing others and being followed was natural. With Kuroko, however, it seemed to be he held power over Akashi instead.

* * *

**Word: Hotdog**

Aomine shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the way Kise was eating his hotdog. It should _not_ be this erotic; fuck he was hard.

* * *

**Word: Unlimited**

Thank god, Kagami thought, that his phone had unlimited minutes. Aomine constantly calls when he's away; he's got a serious phone sex kink, he finds.

* * *

**Word: Green beans**  
_#aomine's got a teacher kink_

Aomine watches as Kuroko instructs a child to eat her green beans. He imagines Kuroko scolding him, however, before bending him over his desk naked.

* * *

**Word: Dumbass**

"You are a first class dumbass," Kagami laments after listening to Aomine complain how Kuroko was pissed at him over the school-fantasy he'd acted on.

* * *

**Word: Horn**  
_#i am so so so not sumimasen_

Kise whimpered as he bounced in Kasamatsu's lap, both uncaring to the fact that with each thrust Kise pressed onto the steering, the horn blared.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: AoKaga, KiseKaga, KagaKuro, KiseKuro, KasaKise, GoMKagami, AoKuro, AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, (And any other pairings I may've missed.)

Warning: NSFW (ish), These are all over the place.

_And the first thing I started writing after New Years. Couldn't help myself, I had so much fun with the first that I consulted friends and wrote 20 more. I admit I'm not averse to writing more if anyone would like to give me some word prompts. _

* * *

**Word: Whip**

Where on _earth_, Aomine frets, did Akashi get a _whip_ of all things? He was already enough of a slave driver as is; so not cool.

* * *

**Word: Cat o' Nine**

Blue eyes cracked open upon feeling something velvet run across his cheek, leaving an itchy trail. Cat o' nines, Kuroko decides while itching, are annoying.

* * *

**Word: Mouse**

Kagami gripped the mouse in frustration; he'd rather be playing basketball with Aomine or Kuroko rather than trying to learn how to work a computer.

* * *

**Word: Puppies**

Seeing Nigou with a basket of puppies was a shock, but Kagami couldn't deny that they were cute, somewhat, only thanks to Kuroko being there.

* * *

**Word: Bacon**

Scraping the charcoaled bacon into the trash, Kagami wonders exactly why he thought letting Kise attempt to cook wouldn't be folly and end in disaster.

* * *

**Word: Wheel**

Takao pressed Midorima up against the rickshaws left wheel, bore down on him with amusement and want as he murmured heated words into his ear.

* * *

**Word: Four**

Kuroko had allowed Kise to hold him intimately exactly four times in the several months they'd been dating, which to Kise, was a little frustrating.

* * *

**Word: Cookie**

Kagami vaguely wondered how eating a cookie had turned into some odd sort of foreplay when Aomine had simply licked the crumbs from his face.

* * *

**Word: Bubbles**

Water and bubbles spilled over the lip of the bathtub as Kuroko tried to escape Kise's teasing fingers; revealing he was ticklish was a mistake.

* * *

**Word: Flour**

Kagami covered head to foot in flour was both cute and amusing; even more so when the cause was Kuroko unintentionally sneaking up on him.

* * *

**Word: Down**

Kise couldn't help the whimpers that bubble from his lips as Kasamatsu went down on him, mouthing at his cock with teasing nips and licks.

* * *

**Word: Orange**

Orange, Takao thinks, is an odd color. But he likes seeing it on Midorima in uniform and the autumnal leaves that fall around them slowly.

* * *

**Word: Inflate**

Watching the distributer inflate balloon after balloon, Kagami vaguely wondered how many balloons it'd require to lift Kuroko off the ground and carry him away.

* * *

**Word: Shower**

Aomine snuck into the bathroom, carefully slipping into the shower behind Kise before pulling the blond flush against his body and nuzzling against his throat.

* * *

**Word: Pyro**

"What are you, a little pyro?" Kagami grouched at Kise, once again trashing what should be perfectly good food, "You're not supposed to burn it."

* * *

**Word: Communicate**

"Boys, you need to communicate for this to work," Momoi sighs when Aomine and Kise get into yet another fight because of, once again, assumptions.

* * *

**Word: Eating**

"Tetsu, remind me to never ever get into an eating contest with this idiot again," Aomine grumbles, stomach upset after eating half a dozen burgers.

* * *

**Word: Trial**

Trial and error, Kagami finds, is what works best for intimacy between himself and Kise; it's a process of elimination that dwindles after each time.

* * *

**Word: Rambunctious**

Kuroko honestly felt tired simply watching a rambunctious Aomine flutter back and forth between prize stalls, trying to decide on which games he should play.

* * *

**Word: Dizzy**

Aomine's pretty sure he's just had the best orgasm of his life thanks to Kagami with the way he's dizzy after all's said and done.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: AoKaga, KiseKaga, KagaKuro, KiseKuro, KasaKise, GoMKagami, AoKuro, AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka

Warning: NSFW (ish), Obligatory tags (please dont mind lmao), These are all over the place.

_And we have more! Lol! Thanks to _That70schick09_ for the first three prompt words to get me going. Note that not every mentioned pairing will be in every "chapter" of prompts. __Still not averse to writing more, feel free to throw some more words at me guys. I'm up for challenges._  


_Also looking to rename this since I keep updating it.  
_

_I am _seriously _picking on Kise today. I am so not sorry, either.  
_

* * *

**Word: Toys**

"What... kind of toys?" Kagami asks in trepidation, the look in Aomine's eyes sending off warning bells.

"Well," he starts, "Y'know like, maybe a vibrator."

* * *

**Word: Doctor**

"Kagami-kun, you should go to the doctor," Kuroko states, eyes alight in mischief as they wander downward, "because it looks as if you're in pain."

* * *

**Word: Sweat**

Kuroko licked his lips unconsciously and predatorily, watching the trail of sweat that slid down the column of Kagami's throat and disappear within his shirt.

* * *

**Word: Irate**

Kuroko nearly jumped as an irate Aomine slammed Kagami's front door open and stormed in, demanding he come out to the courts for a one-on-one.

* * *

**Word: Kittens**

Kasamatsu drew a hand over his face in exasperation at the picture Kise presented in a pair of yellow pajamas dotted in small, pink kittens.

* * *

**Word: Moldy**

_#que kagami's mother hen mode  
_

"Oh my _god_, Aomine, the inside of your refrigerator is _moldy_. Does no one _clean_ it?" Kagami asked in horror.

"Eh, we get take-out instead."

* * *

**Word: Fragile**

As much as Kuroko may seem like porcelain, everyone knows that he's far from fragile; the fist he presses into Kagami's gut attests to it.

* * *

**Word: Asparagus**

"What _is_ this stuff," Kise eked, poking at it with his fork before pushing the plate away.

Kagami sighed, "It's asparagus. It's good for you."

* * *

**Word: Penguin**

Kise jumped in surprise at the sudden black, white, and orange that'd been shoved into his face. It was the penguin plush Aomine had won.

* * *

**Word: Thong**

Kagami's jaw dropped when Kise walked into his room clad in a blue corset with white ribbons, a matching thong, and white five inch pumps.

* * *

**Word: Shades**

Kuroko couldn't help but notice the multiplying items decorating Kagami's apartment in varying shades of blue that matched both his and Aomine's hair every visit.

* * *

**Word: Beast**

"That is _beast,_" Kagami grins, patting Aomine on the shoulder. The startled look he gets from him, however, makes Kagami realize he spoke in English.

* * *

**Word: Rice ball **_(Originally Onigiri)_

"Kagami-kun's rice balls are really good," Kuroko praises after biting into one. Kise and Aomine nodded their heads in agreement, Aomine biting into his third.

* * *

**Word: Cute**

"Kagami-chi, so cute," Kise squealed, having hijacked the photo album of when he was younger and covered in baby fat, poring over them in fascination.

* * *

**Word: Quicksand**

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to fall into quicksand?" Aomine mutters to Kagami, watching a horse sinking on T.V.

"Uhm, not really."

* * *

**Word: Alcohol**

"Shit, how did Aomine even manage to get alcohol to spike the punch?" Kagami asked Kise exasperatedly, watching the teen make a fool of himself.

* * *

**Word: Drunk**

Seeing and hearing Aomine drunk was like an epiphany; don't let him near alcohol, and certainly don't let him get it from unknown outside sources.

* * *

**Word: Cannibal **

"You look like a candy apple; can I eat Aka-chin?" Murasakibara drawled around the sucker in his mouth.

"That would make you a cannibal, Atsushi."

* * *

**Word: Dye**

Kuroko remembers the training camp where Aomine had put black hair dye into Kise's shampoo. The blond had splotched black and brown hair all week.

* * *

**Word: Layers**

Aomine seemed to refuse to put on multiple layers in the winter, even with how susceptible he was to the cold, much to Kuroko's chagrin.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: I give up listing the pairing(s). Think you guys get the gist there's a lot.

Warning: NSFW (ish), These are all over the place.

_And have some more. Will have one more "chapter" up in a day or so. One friend of mine likes to _ai_m for perverted prompts, so.. quite a few end up that way._

* * *

**Word: Weight**

Kuroko gasped as Akashi's weight pressed over and down on his back, a low groan echoing in his ear as heat bloomed inside his body.

* * *

**Word: Bear** _(Originally Kuma)_

Kagami flushed, having handed a little girl the bear he'd won at the fair, from receiving a high pitched thank you from her in return.

* * *

**Word: Ear**

Kise shivered as Kagami licked and bit at the shell of his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting gently around the earring.

* * *

**Word: Jupiter**

Whenever the planet Jupiter is mentioned, Midorima thinks of Akashi, because Jupiter is the king of Sagittarius, and he thinks that his personality fits flawlessly.

* * *

**Word: Wrestling**

Wrestling, Aomine decided, was kind of boring unless it involved him and Kagami rolling around in bed pushing and pulling and tugging. While naked preferably.

* * *

**Word: Band**

"Aomine-kun, please refrain from attempting to create a band. You really are very terrible at playing guitar," Kuroko muses, earplugs blocking the ear bleeding noise.

* * *

**Word: Toothpaste**

"Did you know Midorima-chi uses green tea flavored toothpaste?" Kise asked.

Takao simply blinked before responding, "Ah yeah, I found out when I kissed him."

* * *

**Word: Sphincter**

"Did Kagami-kun know that the sphincter is typically an erogenous zone?" Kuroko asked, amusement becoming clear in his expression with how red Kagami's face became.

* * *

**Word: Mixture**

Kagami wasn't sure what kind of concoction Kise was trying to create, but the mixture of purple, green, and brown didn't look safe to eat.

* * *

**Word: Sheath**

"Fuck, Tetsu, I just wanna push you down and sheath myself inside you," Aomine purred seductively into his ear, savoring the soft whimpers of excitement.

* * *

**Word: Ice**

Aomine watched as Kise sucked on ice cube after ice cube before smirking salaciously, "Hey Kise, you know sucking on ice means you're horny, right?"

* * *

**Word: Soup**

"It's not very good," Kuroko concedes, blowing to cool the soup he made before trying to feed it to Kagami, sick and stuck in bed.

* * *

**Word: Piercings**

Kise bucked, gasping as Kagami licked and bit the stud in his left nipple. Getting them pierced, he decides, was one of his better ideas.

* * *

**Word: Dinosaur**

"Even a dinosaur mother wouldn't love that mug," Kagami barked at Aomine, throwing the usual insults around.

Aomine just smirked, "Maybe not, but you do."

* * *

**Word: Glass**

Kuroko whimpered as Kise pushed him against the cool glass of the window, mouthing the nape of his neck and hands roaming beneath his clothes.

* * *

**Word: Tissue**

"I need another box," Kuroko breathes, voice nasally, "That was the last tissue."

Kagami pet the top of his head, "I'll get some, be back."

* * *

**Word: String**

Kuroko often wonders if there isn't a red string connecting Aomine and Kagami, for as much as they fight, it's often laced with flirting too.

* * *

**Word: Crevice**

Kuroko was an enigma. One which Akashi enjoyed searching every crevice of his personality to learn as much as he could about the silent boy.

* * *

**Word: Speaker**

"..and then—why can I hear myself?" Aomine stopped speaking, perturbed.

"I'm cooking," Kagami answered, "so I put you on speaker, it's easier on me."

* * *

**Word: Brush**

Kuroko sighed; relaxing as Kagami gently ran the brush through his hair. After waking with his usual bedhead, Kagami had been attempting to tame it.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: I give up listing the pairing(s). Think you guys get the gist there's a lot.

Warning: NSFW (ish), These are all over the place.

_Final chapter of these! The finale (aka last prompt) was left ambiguous. I figured everyone would enjoy imagining whoever. This makes 100 prompts! _

* * *

**Word: Socks**

"Tetsu, your damn dog stole my socks!" Aomine scowled, chasing Nigou through-out the house. Kuroko chuckled when he stopped, presenting said socks as a gift.

* * *

**Word: Vestibule**

"Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are having sex in the vestibule," Kuroko mutters to Kise.

Kise looked confused, understanding only when moans filtered from the doorway. _Oh._

* * *

**Word: Cavalry**

"Uh-oh, here comes the cavalry," Kagami sighed, seeing every Kiseki member show up together for Seirin's cultural festival. He could practically smell the impending disaster.

* * *

**Word: Tin**

"Kagami-chi, hand me the tin of popcorn," Kise waved, stirring a batch of caramel. Kagami's found the only thing Kise _can_ make is popcorn balls.

* * *

**Word: Bag**

"What's in the bag?" Aomine asked, nosily attempting to peak into the paper bag Kagami had walked out of the store with, sporting a blush.

* * *

**Word: Zipper**

Aomine drug the zipper down with his teeth, leaning in to nuzzle and mouth Kagami's arousal through his underwear, a feral expression upon his face.

* * *

**Word: Fleece**

Akashi moved to drape the fleece blanket around Kuroko's shoulders, seeing him shiver one too many times, "You should cover up if you're cold, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Word: Banana**

"I'm craving a chocolate covered banana," Aomine grumbled to Kagami, eyes flitting around the concession stalls at the festival.

"We can make some at home."

* * *

**Word: Snow**

"Ah, snow," Kuroko murmured, noticing the first flurries of the year coming down only to melt on the ground as he walked home with Kagami.

* * *

**Word: Spider**

"I don't think Tetsu's afraid of anything," Aomine said pointedly, "We tried a lot of things, even putting a spider in his locker. Didn't work."

* * *

**Word: Juice**

"Shit!" Kagami yelped, jumping up to get a wad of paper towels to clean up the juice he'd spilled, inconveniently splashing Kuroko in the process.

* * *

**Word: Spoon**

Midorima watched Takao stare at a spoon for twenty minutes before disgruntledly asking what he was doing.

"I'm trying to bend it like that Pokémon!"

* * *

**Word: Schedule**

Kise always makes time in his busy schedule for Kuroko between modeling and basketball, because really he'd rather spend time with Kuroko more than anything.

* * *

**Word: Time**

"Kise," Aomine drawled sleepily, phone pressed to his ear, "What fucking time do you think you're calling?"

"Sorry, Aomine-chi, I just wanted to hear you."

* * *

**Word: Rod**

"If you don't move it Kagami, I swear I will shove this rod so far up your ass you'll be seeing stars," Aomine growled suggestively.

* * *

**Word: Curtain**

"Hiding behind the curtain is pointless, Ryouta," Akashi stares, noting honey eyes peak out nervously from behind the crimson fabric, "It's pointless to sneak in."

* * *

**Word: Necklace**

Aomine pressed his lips to Kagami's collarbone, dragging his tongue down across the skin before murmuring, "If I get a necklace, would you wear it?"

* * *

**Word: Clip**

Kuroko raised a brow at the hair clip that'd been used to pin Kise's bangs back for work; a butterfly in baby blue and gold.

* * *

**Word: Cherry**

Kagami couldn't help but flush when Kise plucked the cherry from his sundae, ate it, and then tied it into a knot with his tongue.

* * *

**Word: Heat**

Heat enveloped them as they moved together in a rhythm of demand and passion, pleasured sounds escaping as they continuously pushed and pulled one another.


End file.
